Chalet Girls
by PearlyWirly1
Summary: Cam finds herself as a chalet girl with the help of Bex. but the problem is that they're doing a job in the Alps. What does the Alps have in store for the 2 girls. The start is based on the Movie Chalet Girl and there are, hopefully, going to be spies. First Story so please review
1. The Job

**HEY! It's me, PearlyWirly1, and I'm back. Don't bother to read my other fanfic because I stopped it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Anyway I DON'T own Gallagher Girls or any of its characters – I own my OC's though, if there are any. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. I don't own anything except the words written on this page and on other pages. The plot isn't all mine but it will be :D WAHHH! Practically nothing is mine, it's sooooo sad.**

* * *

><p>Chalet Girls<p>

Chapter 1 - The Job

Cammie's P.O.V

It was a beautiful winter day, snow everywhere. Just like a giant blanket of white.

Hey I'm Cameron Ann Solomon Morgan but always call me Cammie if you don't want broken limbs. I live in a nice comfy 2 storey semi-detached house. I'm 17 years old and, this is the sad part, I don't have a boyfriend nor have I ever had one. To be honest I haven't actually got any time for one.

Anyway right now I'm on a plane to the Alps the part where…err… you know where all the posh rich people are.

I am actually going there because of a job. I'm gonna have to rewind a LOT, don't I?

You see my father is dead he was alive a couple months ago but know he isn't and my mother isn't handling it too well. Me counting 'too well' as a small state of depression but she has recovered so that's all good. My father died in a car accident because, well…

* * *

><p><em>When I was young I used to skateboard and I went to competitions, I won all of the ones I entered into and so I was called a prodigy, yeah right like anyone would believe that.<em>

_Carrying on, on the way home after one of the competitions we were driving home when a truck driver couldn't stop and so my father had to skip and turn. _

_The side that got hit was the driver's side and my father was majorly injured, he was sent to hospital but they couldn't help him in time. _

_He died of blood loss from 2 major wounds 5:30 pm on the 17__th__ January, 2012._

_I stopped skateboarding, I could never touch my skateboard without think about that afternoon and I always thought that it was my entire fault. _

_If I hadn't gone or even entered that competition then we wouldn't even be on the road when that happened. If I didn't even ride a skateboard then we would never be on the road. If I picked the bike in the shop then I wouldn't be at these competitions and we wouldn't be on the road. If I wasn't born then nobody would have to die._

_The only thing that I value the most, which my father gave me, is my necklace. It's really weird because there is this carving which looks like a family symbol but I have never seen another symbol like it in my whole life._

_I always wear it though but not when I go into water like when I go to the bathroom to take a shower or bath or when I go to the pool. I have no idea what it is made of or what it will react with so I keep it far away from anything chemical – that includes water. Whenever I go ask if anyone knows what it is made of all the people said almost the same thing 'I'm no permitted to tell you' some even add 'but I can tell you that it is very rare'. The last part always gets my mind going._

* * *

><p>Because of this I have to bring in the money to keep living and so I became a waitress in one of those family restaurants.<p>

I was pretty pleased with myself because the money I earned helps us to get everything we need and I even managed to pay a tiny bit of the mortgage. But the mortgage part was because I took on like another 2 jobs so I was working 3 jobs which were very exhausting. Plus I'm pretty proud to be doing 3 jobs and still standing, well sitting now but standing before about a week ago.

The other 2 jobs were just another waitress job and dancing job. The waitress one was in a little café called Frappuccino's Café (A/N: LOL I just made that up). The other one, the dancing job, well not to be stuck up or anything but I can dance and quite well I would say so myself. So the place I go to dance asked me to choreograph a few dances and they would pay me so I took the offer. No harm done.

But then my best friend, Rebecca Baxter – but ALWAYS, and I mean ALWAYS, call her Bex unless you want to die (you would be lucky if you only ended up in the hospital with a coma), she told me that her parent's friends were looking for employees to be chalets and she could recommend me. The pay was-is great and it was in the ALPS I mean come on, who wouldn't want this job – the person who wouldn't want this job would be me.

I told her that I couldn't leave my mother all alone but my mother told me I should for the experience, unfortunately I'm one of those people who can say no to anybody else but their parents.

But the good news is that Bex is coming with me.

Oohh I almost forgot the major thing, apart from the moving to a different country and leaving my mother behind and earning loads of money a week, I have a brother. Apparently he is in the Alps with my Aunt and Godmother Abby Solomon and my Uncle and Godfather Joe Solomon.

Joe was actually my original Godparent but since he married my Aunt Abby he is my Uncle too. And Aunt Abby is my Godmother too.

Mother used this as another excuse for me to go, to see my long lost brother (god that just sounds so cheesy) and my aunt or godmother and uncle or godfather. I'm not really that excited to meet my brother, he had to come to the Alps because he needed to be treated. My mother told me that he used to have something really bad going on around his lungs almost like asthma but not quite, because of this he wasn't able to do exercise much so not much muscle. So they sent him over to the Alps because of the fresh air so it wouldn't affect his lungs so now he should have grown stronger. Mother said that she and Father wanted to keep him growing healthy so they kept him there.

My brother's name is Grant Newman Solomon Morgan (what's up with my family and 4 names for each person?) he is 2 years older than me so he is 19 years old.

Now we are on a plane to the Alps…actually, wait, yup, I think I can see it right now.

* * *

><p>Hey! I'm PearlyWirly1 thank you for reading and i will try to update as soon as possible. Plz review hope you enjoyed this chappie<p>

Cya! xD


	2. You've Been Remembered

**HEY! It's me, PearlyWirly1, and I'm back. Don't bother to read my other fanfic because I stopped it. **

**DISCLAIMER: Anyway I DON'T own Gallagher Girls or any of its characters – I own my OC's though, if there are any. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. I don't own anything except the words written on this page and on other pages. The plot isn't all mine but it will be :D WAHHH! Practically nothing is mine, it is so sad.**

_RECAP_

_Cammie P.O.V_

_Now we are on a plane to the Alps…actually, wait, yup, I think I can see it right now._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – You've Been Remembered<span>

Cammie P.O.V

These mountains are beautiful but it is soooo cold. I guess it's to be expected though I mean this is the Alps we are talking about here.

Now it is the hardest bit ever. Waking Bex up.

Maybe I should tap her shoulder… no that won't work she's a really heavy sleeper.

Shaking her… nope.

Pouring water over her… what the hell am I thinking of course not, I would be dead in 2 minutes. O_O'

Maybe if I take her blanket off then she would wake up all on her own and she won't get mad at me. Yeah that's a good idea.

I took off Bex's blanket or blanket**S**. That woke her up.

Normal P.O.V

Cammie told her "Thank god your awake, I was having a massive dilemma in my head about how to wake you up. I ended up just taking your blanket away from yo-…" Bex made a face which shut Cammie up. And she asked

"Why the HELL did you wake me up!"

"I woke you up because we are in the ALPS!"

"Awesome!"

_*Noise* *Noise* Welcome everyone to the Alps we hope you have a wonderful time and we hope you have had a wonderful journey.*Noise* *Noise*_

A speaker from the direction where the pilot was suddenly said this and by now I would have guessed that Bex was now wide awake and she was noticing where we actually were. Still in the plane.

(A/N: I don't exactly remember what the pilot says from my last trip but I bet it was something like that. If it is wrong or totally not right then would somebody suggest what the pilot would actually say because I honestly have no idea.)

Cammie and Bex got off the train and collected their luggage and all the rest of it and they waited in the arrivals section.

Bex saw 2 girls with a sign that had their surnames on, the 2 girls were still talking to each other when Bex and Cammie walked up to them. Well one of them was talking to the other anyway.

"Hey, umm I think we are the ones you've come to pick up." Cammie said

One of the girls took their sunglasses off and looked both of them, Cammie and Bex, up and down.

Cammie was wearing grey thick-ish tights underneath shorts that were a plain black and a deep red, pink and white check shirt with a thick black jacket over the top. She also had a thin white belt over the top. Cammie was wearing small red pump shoes with about a 1 and a half inch heel.

Bex was wearing sort of the same but she was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a blue, green, yellow and white check shirt and purple vans. She also had a thin white belt and a black jacket. Both Cammie and Bex didn't have any makeup on and they both had duffle bags with all their stuff in.

"Okay, they will do. My name is Macey McHenry and the girl beside me is Elizabeth Sutton"

"Hey call me Liz."

Cammie and Bex introduced themselves and then all 4 girls walked to the car. When they introduced themselves Bex and Cammie had a look at what Macey and Liz were wearing.

Liz was wearing the normal colour jeans but these went a bit wider nearer the bottom but these were tucked into knee high brown boots with a titchy heel. She also wore a small v neck tight but not too tight top that said 'Varsity Team' and it also had a small but really noticeable red 'Alabama' stitched onto it. She wore an open brown leather jacket to go with her boots. Liz covered up her body more than Macey but you could still tell that she

Bex and Cammie could tell that Macey was probably the fashion-ista out of the 4 of them. She wore dark skinny jeans that tucked into her ugg bailey button chestnut boots. Macey also wore a tight fitting navy blue long sleeve top underneath an open no sleeve hoodie. Her top said 'Take A Picture It Lasts Longer' and that could be seen under her hoodie.

"Come on lets go." Liz said and she led us to a sleek shining black Toyota Camry XLE 2012

(A/N: this car is just like so good but if I wanted my first dream car I would go with the Nissan Leaf it uses electricity instead of fuel plus it is so cute – I saw it when I was watching the Gadget Geeks XD)

Bex and Cammie's jaw dropped but Macey went up to them and pushed their jaws together and said sarcastically "May I remind you that there are flies in the Alps too you know. You might want to keep your mouth closed."

Macey took the divers seat, Liz took the front passenger seat and Cammie and Bex both sat at the back.

"Whose car is this?" Both Cammie and Bex asked

"Both of ours." Liz and Macey replied like it wasn't the biggest deal in the world. Which it wasn't but to the new girls it was.

"We both bought it and we share it but we don't really need to use it that much. We walk when we go skiing and we only really use the car when we're picking up the family from the airport." Liz explained.

"Oh…" was all Cammie and Bex could say

The ride home was quiet and the only thing you could hear was the engine.

Out of the blue, Macey started talking about the rules.

"7am breakfast sharp, lunch 1pm and dinner is at 6.30. You can do whatever you want between the schedules but you must be back in time to start preparing any meal," Macey carried on saying all those rules.

"The family aren't here right now so you have time to check everything out. Liz and I are going to go skiing you are free to join us if you want. Oh, and no flirting… unless they're hot." Macey said the last line a bit sheepishly but apart from that she didn't look any different from before.

When they got to the house Macey told Cammie and Bex where their room was and both of them ran upstairs and quickly unpacked their stuff. Then they took a small bag which had their phone etc. and then both of them went downstairs to where Liz and Macey were grabbing all their things.

"We're coming." Cammie and Bex said at the same time.

Liz and Macey looked up and Liz took Bex to the garage and Macey with Cammie followed them.

Liz opened a door that led to a small room with shelves full of different ski gear. Liz and Macey went up to the part where the waterproof clothes were and they picked out a suit for Bex and Cammie to wear.

Macey picked out 2 different shades of blue for Cammie. Deep blue waterproof trousers and a flush blue (a very, very light blue that looks almost white) zip up jacket. The blue's emphasized the colour of Cammie's eyes.

Liz picked out a paired jacket and trousers for Bex. Both of the items of clothing were a shade of forest green. The jacket was a zip up but you also button it up.

Liz and Macey got Bex and Cammie trousers instead of leggings because they were new at this so a lot of tripping up might happen.

"Which, skis or snowboard?" Macey asked both the new girls when everybody got changed.

"Snowboard." "Skis." Cammie and Bex said simultaneously. They looked at each other, and then a small giggle left their lips.

(A/N: I have no idea how you spell 'skis' because I don't ski [I have nowhere to ski any way, I'm right in the middle of ENGLAND] so if I am wrong with the spelling please tell me and I will change it)

Macey got the snowboard and the skis while Liz went to get Cammie and Bex some boots for the board and skis and she also went to get Bex a pair of ski poles.

Liz and Macey left the other 2 girls alone to get their boots on while they went to get everything for themselves.

Liz and Macey both came back with a pair of skis and a pair of ski poles.

"You girls should totally see Liz on the snow – she is a total pro plus her confidence level is out of the roof when she is on the snow." Macey said leaning on her skis and she sent a knowing grin over to Liz's direction.

"Anyway come on. The ski place shouldn't be too busy now since most people are probably on holiday so we should get good tracks." Liz said trying to divert the attention away from her.

When they got there only a few people were there and literally all of them knew Macey and Liz.

"Oi, Mace! Over here!" one of the boys shouted

Macey looked over her shoulder and gave off an aura of complete happiness when she saw the group of boys and her eyes lit up a bit. On the other hand when Cammie looked over she almost went into shock.

Cammie recognised a boy but she couldn't remember what. It was like a nagging feeling she just couldn't shake off. Cammie stiffened when she remembered the text her mother sent her.

Cammie composed herself and she took out her dark purple Sony Ericsson xperia mini pro and scrolled though her text messages until she came to one that said it had an attachment to it.

Cammie clicked on it and a picture came up with the message 'BTW in case you wanted to know here is what your brother looks like. Love Mum xxx.' After that was the picture.

The picture had a girl that looked about 2 years younger than the boy. Even though you could tell the difference between the ages you could definitely tell that the 2 people were brother and sister. They had the same deep azure coloured eyes and the brother had a friendly or brotherly hug around the girl.

Cammie looked at a certain boy. She didn't know who this boy was and yet she could feel a certain familiarity that no-one could have replaced.

All of a sudden Cammie felt dizzy and she lent on Bex for support then she blanked out for a couple of seconds. Cammie saw and remembered many different images of her, she guessed, and her brother.

* * *

><p>'<em>A hand was in front of her and she looked up. She felt safe for some reason when she looked into eyes that, as many people said, reflected hers. She took the hand and this boy, apparently her brother, picked her up and carried her towards the house she recognised so much.'<em>

_:.-.:_

_Another image took over._

_:.-.:_

'_They were in a car siting in the back seat heading somewhere. Cammie's 'brother' started coughing for some reason and when I looked really close he was starting to get paler by the second. Cammie freaked even though she knew she shouldn't have.'_

_:.-.:_

_Suddenly another image was shown and Cammie looked into that one._

_:.-.:_

_She could see another car coming from the other direction but she thought nothing of it until it came closer. In the car she could see the driver on the phone and she could tell that the driver obviously didn't see us when the driver hit us on the side of the car. It was the side Cammie and her mother was on but Cammie got most of the damage since their car was hit on the side nearer the back. Cammie blacked out from the shock and the pain but the 17 year old Cammie could still see what was going on. The car was sliding in circles and this time the rear end of the car hit the concrete wall._

_:.-.:_

_The next few hours was set in fast forward. Like when you watch a movie at home and you want to skip the really, really sappy bits so you press the fast forward button on the remote._

_:.-.:_

_Sister and brother were on the beds next to each other. Cammie could tell it was the hospital from the white washed walls and the machines taped to the sister. The brother had a heart monitor on him and the girl also had a heart monitor but she also had an iv drip pushed into her arm and many other machines that Cammie guessed was helping the little girl breathe since there was a tube stuck up the girl's nose. With a jolt Cammie froze – she realised that the little girl that was in intense care was her and so she figured that the boy was her brother._

_:.-.:_

_Cammie was still in her daze when she heard other voices_

_:.-.:_

"_I'm afraid your daughter is in a coma." Cammie was sure that that voice was the doctors._

"_What?" Cammie's mother said in a quiet tone "That can't be she was a healthy little girl this morning."_

"_I'm afraid that the 2 hits from the other car severely damaged your daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if your daughter had memory loss. She may have been a little girl but even a little girl shouldn't have to be in her situation, the shock might have been too much." The doctor explained carefully and parts at a time._

_Her mother burst into sobs and her father had silent tears running down his face._

"_How about our son, Grant?" her father asked his voice broken._

"_He should be fine but his condition has gotten worse because of the stress from this accident." The doctor replied trying not to look too hurt by this family that was maybe going to lose a daughter and maybe even a son. "May I suggest that you send him somewhere where the air is cleaner. Maybe to a relative of some sort." He suggested._

_:.-.:_

_Cammie closed her eyes and silently wept. That was something she inherited from her father. Cammie could hear voices behind her so she turned around and she was engulfed in another image._

_:.-.:_

"_Mom? Dad?" the young Cammie asked her parents. "What's going on? Why am I here?"_

_Rachel and Matt explained the situation to Cammie._

_Cammie looked around and spotted a young boy about a couple or a few years older than her, she couldn't be sure._

"_Mom, who's that?"_

_With that question Cammie's parents became silent and tense. Rachel nodded at Matt for a reason the Cammie on the hospital bed couldn't understand but the 17 year old Cammie had an idea what the nod was about._

_:.-.:_

'_So they made their decision to send Grant away to this place after my sentence back then, huh.' Cammie thought._

_:.-.:_

_Darkness surrounded Cammie but she could still hear what was going on around her._

_A boy's voice was heard after a bit of shuffling._

"_Mum do you know who that little girl is?"_

_A sharp intake of a breath and another silence fell around Cammie._

_:.-.:_

_Cammie's thoughts ran short as blackness welcomed her._

* * *

><p>These flashbacks came as soon as they went and Cammie felt, all of a sudden, exhausted.<p>

Bex asked all sorts of questions but she went silent when she noticed that her best friend wasn't listening to her and was looking at something else. Bex followed Cammie's gaze and landed on a boy that looked like a Greek God. Sandy blonde hair which was a bit darker than Cammie's and blue eyes that reminded Bex of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Bex wouldn't admit it but she felt attracted to this guy and she didn't know why. Then she remembered that it was Cammie who was looking at him and Bex instantly felt annoyed even if she didn't want to.

(A/N: I'm not going to make Bex a bad jealous girl because I like Bex. So don't worry.)

Cammie got some of her energy back and she stood up straight without the help of Bex.

She now understood that she lost her memories after the accident because of shock. She also understood that Grant, her brother, didn't remember her either – if it was indeed him who asked that last question but Cammie was certain that it was him who asked it.

Cammie's eyes glistened with tears but she didn't let them out.

Macey introduced everyone. The three boys were 'Nick' – the guy Macey has a major crush on, 'Jonas' – the guy who made Liz blush and 'Grant' – I think you know this part of the information.

Macey then introduced the 2 new girls – Bex and Cammie.

When that was over Cammie ran up to this boy who she knew was her brother and hugged him.

To say he was surprised was a major understatement.

To say the others were surprised was a major understatement.

To Bex to say she was surprised would be an understatement but she was also jealous of Cammie being able to go up to a strange boy and hug him.

Cammie let all her tears out and she clutched desperately onto the neat crisp shirt that was creasing under her grip.

The boy tensed up but then uncomfortably put his arms on, what he thought, was a mad girl.

He pushed her away and looked into her face that was stained with tears but it had a happy relived smile.

"Who are you?" he asked

The girl's eyes looked broken and her smile became strained.

"I see, so you still don't remember me?" Cammie asked

Everyone except Cammie looked baffled about this new information – Grant knew this new girl Cammie.

Cammie turned and had her back to Grant and through her closed eyes a tear fell out. Just a single tear from the right eye, nothing more nothing less just 1 tear.

Cammie started to walk away but Grant grabbed her arm by the elbow and asked

"Where are you going? Why are you walking away?" he asked with his confused face still on and visible.

Cammie looked down onto the snow obviously trying to avoid Grant's eyes.

"Why? Wouldn't you walk away from a person who forgot you? Wouldn't you walk away from the **brother **who forgot you? I would, I mean, that's what I'm doing now isn't it."

Cammie said that her posture strong but her cracked voice and broken eyes told everyone everything.

Everyone except Cammie, obviously, digested this information and everyone took in a sharp breath.

Cammie got out of Grant's grip, which had lessened from the shock of being called a brother, and walked away.

When Cammie was walking away she was thinking 'Even if I'm not remembered, you've been remembered, brother'

* * *

><p>Hey! Thank you <strong>Bubzchoc<strong> who is my first and only reviewer :'(

Also I think I can only update every 2 or 3 weeks because of some school work.

Cya! XD


	3. That's 1 Thing I Don't Want To Remember

**HEY! It's me, PearlyWirly1, and I'm back. **

**DON'T BOTHER TO READ MY OTHER FANFIC BECAUSE YOU WON'T SEE IT BECAUSE I DELETED IT, UNDERSTAND. GOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anyway I DON'T own Gallagher Girls or any of its characters – I own my OC's though, if there are any. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. I don't own anything except the words written on this page and on other pages. The plot isn't all mine but it will be :D WAHHH! Practically nothing is mine, it is so sad.**

* * *

><p><span>Chalet Girls<span>

_Recap_

"_Why? Wouldn't you walk away from a person who forgot you? Wouldn't you walk away from the brother who forgot you? I would, I mean, that's what I'm doing now isn't it."_

_Cammie said that her posture strong but her cracked voice and broken eyes told everyone everything._

_Everyone except Cammie, obviously, digested this information and everyone took in a sharp breath._

_Cammie got out of Grant's grip, which had lessened from the shock of being called a brother, and walked away._

_When Cammie was walking away she was thinking 'Even if I'm not remembered, you've been remembered, brother'_

Chapter 3 – That's One Thing I Don't Want To Remember

Normal P.O.V

Cammie walked away without a step of hesitation and when she was sure she was far enough away from the others she let out her tears and cried.

Cammie still had her board with her so she tried to test it out.

The first few times she kept on tripping but she soon got the hang of it.

I mean, Cammie is a born natural after all.

After about 2 hours she mastered how to move fluently on the snowboard and she tried using her tricks on the things around her.

Cammie soon grew tired so she just slowly made her way around the course.

Cammie was oblivious to those around her and she bumped into someone but Cammie just apologised and carried on, she didn't even look up at the person she bumped into.

Gradually she realised that she wasn't on the same course as before and she had taken a detour onto another course.

When Cammie realised this she started to look around to see if she could find the way back.

She knew that all she had to do was follow the tracks made by her but it was all uphill and she didn't want to walk up right now.

Cammie soon forgot about going back when she saw this course.

The course was an amazing colour of white and it looked so clean even with the thin and thick brown tracks. There were small slopes her could jump on and there were benches, tiny hills and metal poles about 10cm above the ground.

Cammie fell in love with this sight and the urge to ski on it was literally unstoppable.

Cammie got into a cable car that took her back up to the top and when she was a reasonable height above the ground she jumped.

Cammie felt a feeling of ease she had never felt before and she snowboarded down the course.

But unknown to her she was being watched by a group of people. I think you know who I'm talking about.

* * *

><p>Most of them had recovered from the shock and they were all zeroing their eyes on Grant who was still frozen from shock.<p>

The next few moments were tense and eerily quiet. Grant seemed to have come out of his daze and he muttered quietly to himself

"I need my phone."

Grant searched his pockets until he found his iPhone 3gs and he called his house phone.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Grant exploded and all of a sudden he looked depressed.

"_So you've heard then?" _a low male voice from the other line said.

"I haven't just heard I've seen her and she has just walked away… CRAP I got to go. This isn't over I want an explanation when I get home." And with that Grant hung up and looked at everybody.

"Will you help me find Ca- no my sister?" He said still not used to referring to a girl he has only met as 'sister'. But when he thought about it he has actually known her his whole childhood life.

Bex called Cammie countless number of times during Grant's conversation but it all ended with the voice of a woman saying 'I'm sorry but the owner of this phone is not available right now. Please leave a message after the beep.'

(A/N: you know when ever your friend or someone misses your call and then this voice [which most of the time is a woman – so sexist] comes on saying that this person can't make this call. I personally find the voice really annoying – I hate how it sounds so robotic, you know what I mean? If you don't then I am probably talking utter rubbish to you… Anyways back to the story.)

They all agreed and soon they all split up.

"Babe, do you, Bex and Liz want to go back to the house and check if Cammie went there?" Nick asked Macey

"We'll all meet back on the family's own course they rent out for us in about an hour maybe 2, I need to go talk to my 'parents' after about an hour of searching." Grant said.

* * *

><p>The girls went back to the house and searched everywhere.<p>

About an hour later they decided to go to meet up with the others when Liz asked Bex, since it was clear Bex and Cammie were best of friends, where she thought Cammie might have gone.

Both Macey and Liz knew that asking this question wouldn't have done much because both Bex and Cammie have only been here a few hours.

Bex wracked her mind that could have anything to do with skiing or the Alps.

Bex straightened up when she remembered that Cammie was the prodigy in skateboarding which is why Cammie picked the snowboard.

Bex told Liz and Macey this and they figured that Cammie would be out snowboarding.

The problem was that Cammie could be anywhere in the ski resort or anywhere in the Alps for that matter.

* * *

><p>The boys when they split up had no idea what to do or where to go since they didn't know Cammie.<p>

"This sucks man. Why couldn't we have one of the girls since they actually know Cammie a bit? We don't even know her." Nick complained

"Stop complaining. If you didn't want to look for her without one of the girls why'd you go and suggest the idea of splitting up." Grant said frustrated

"Come on Grant, Nick was probably looking out for Cammie. And since she was your sister then he was probably worried for her too..." Jonas said defending Nick.

"Yeah, I'm worried 'bout her cause she's your sis, your little sis by the looks of it." Nick said trying to get back on Grants good side. Before, unfortunately Nick got on his bad side once and well, things didn't go too good.

The rest of the search was a waste of time because none of the boys spotted her anywhere they went.

"Let's go to your parents' house now. We have been at it for an hour already and I have a feeling that the explanation you want is going to be a long one." Jonas suggested

Grant turned to the direction of the route back to his house and walked silently still not wanting to talk to anyone.

When they arrived at Grant's house Joe and Abby were sitting at the table silently drinking tea or coffee.

Joe and Abby had this strange intuition that freaked most people out. They could communicate with each other without even speaking – they just looked at each other and conversed like they had a freaky wireless Bluetooth thing going on in their minds. That wasn't the freakiest part though, they could also tell whenever anyone stepped into their property (including land) and they would be ready for it, just like they are now.

"Sit." Abby said after looking at Joe and doing that freaky silent Bluetooth thing.

"My explanation NOW!" Grant said

_That wasn't straight to the point at all, mate _both Nick and Jonas thought sarcastically.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking – OMG JONAS IS SARCASTIC. But I thought since this is just a thought, Jonas could be a bit more confident on the inside. To be honest I don't really like shy, unconfident characters but I don't like to majorly change personalities because I like to keep some of the author's things the same.)

"Well, as you remember we aren't your parents…" Joe said and carried on till the end. (A/N: I am NOT going to repeat everything because you should already know and I can't be bothered to type it again.)

"…meaning you have us as your Aunt and Uncle plus as your Godmother and Godfather also you have a little sister who is 17 years old and she now remembers you." Abby ended since she took over the explanation half way through.

Grant was silent as he tried to picture Joe and Abby, who he thought were his parents, as his Uncle and Aunt and Godfather and mother.

Apparently his vision was terrible at the hospital after the accident and he thought Abby was his mother when he saw her.

Nick and Jonas were silent throughout the whole ordeal and they hadn't muttered a word until all of the boys were out of the house and were heading towards the reserved ski course.

Grant was unaware of anything happening around him. He soon got bumped out of his daze and I mean literally bumped out of it.

A girl had bumped into him and she had apologised and carried on. Grant thought he should do the same thing so he carried on.

It wasn't 5 minutes later when he recognised the girl who bumped into him. _Cameron! _Grant screamed in his mind.

He went and grabbed the two other boys who were oblivious to Grant's findings. Grant ran with both of their wrists firm inside his hand.

The two boys were curious to what Grant was doing but when you have been around Grant for a while you learn not to ask and let him get on with it because Grant doesn't answer you no matter what you do. Anyway Grant will tell you what was going on in his sweet own time.

Grant soon stopped and realised he wasn't going to catch Cammie because she was on the snowboard she brought and the three boys were on their feet plus it didn't help that the two boys at the back were being dragged and hadn't a clue on what was happening.

Grant let a sigh escape his lips before turning around to give his best friends an excuse.

"Let's walk to the course and I'll explain." Grant started, "You know that girl that I had bumped into," Nick and Jonas nodded as a sign for Grant to carry on, which he did; "Well I think it was Cammie." Grant ended which caused a commotion between the boys.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY IT WAS CAMMIE?" one of the boys asked, or shouted

"It was Cammie who bumped into me." Grant replied with a duh kind-of tone.

"AND YOU STOPPED FOLLOWING HER, WHY?" the other boy screamed

"Because she was on a snowboard and we only have our feet to walk. Besides if she saw us following her then she could have easily got away." Grant replied as if Nick and Jonas were kindergarten kids that were learning to do a puzzle or something.

"Stop talking to use like we are 5 year-olds. We didn't see her you know." Jonas stated

Grant blinked a few times then murmured, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

* * *

><p>When they all arrived at the course the boys and the girls told each other that they basically couldn't find her or anything.<p>

The boys withheld the information about Grant bumping into the girl who is missing because all the commotion would start again but about 100 times worse. Mainly because they're girls but also because they were all closer to Cammie then them and plus they had a best friend of the victim on the side against them.

The girls on the other hand decided that the boys didn't need to know that Cammie was a prodigy on skateboarding because they didn't want to remind Grant that he wasn't there to see it. Besides they had checked their side of the ski resort and they found no trace of her anywhere. Then again, they weren't going to pick up every strand of hair Cammie leaves behind (if her hair does come out regularly which it doesn't).

All of the group were occupied and their minds' were clouded with thoughts on where Cammie could be, the boys thought of which track Cammie could be on while the girls thoughts were about whether the boys did a good enough job in trying to find Cammie on their side of the ski resort because if she wasn't at the house or in a half of a ski resort where else could see be. The other half of the ski resort – the half that the boys were searching to find her.

The group's thoughts clouded their minds and none of them realised that someone had jumped out the cable car onto the course.

It was Bex who saw Cammie first and she brought the rest of them out of their thoughts.

"Oh my god! It's Cammie!" Bex gasped

The rest of the group were shocked to find the girl they have been looking for appear right in front of them. Then Macey addressed Bex

"I thought you said she hasn't been or seen here before."

"She hasn't." Bex said shaking her head.

Cammie surprised all of them by doing tricks even they couldn't have done without weeks of practice. And yet here they were watching a girl who hasn't yet been on the snow for 4 hours doing tricks they have just mastered – and that's saying something because they have been here almost all their lives.

Everyone was standing their gaping like a fish when Cammie did a 180 on and then off the bench and landed it.

(A/N: if you have watched Chalet Girl then you would know what I am talking about and you can skip the rest of this Authors Note and get on with the story, if you haven' watched the movie then the 180 on and off the bench is where Cammie turns 180 degrees while jumping onto the bench then another 180 degrees when she jumps off – it is simple really. Enjoy the rest)

Cammie surprised them even more when she did a 50/50 on the metal pipe/pole

(A/N: again, skip if you have watched the movie, if not .It's a move when Cammie is on the board and the board has perfect balance on the pole/pipe whatever you call it. She is across the pipe/pole and her feet, with the board, are on either side of the pipe/pole and she MUST have balance. It's more of a balance exercise but it turns into a move of skill when you move with the board along the pipe/pole – the balance should still be the same all the way through.)

"Dude! Your sister is awesome! Plus she has only arrived here at the Alps for what, three and a half hours?" Nick told Grant

Everyone was silent expecting a reaction from Grant but all he did was watch Cammie snowboard down the course. This silence soon turned into an awkward silence and nobody said anything until Bex broke the silence.

"Yeah, it's only been three and a half hours." Bex her voice really soft and quiet because she was still in awe of her best friend, Bex also wanted to get rid of the awkward tension that was obviously there.

Everyone watched as Cammie speed through the very, very long course. Cammie did tricks and stunts along the way and to Bex they looked awfully familiar while to the others they looked strange and the tricks looked like they didn't totally belong on a snowboard.

Cammie did one move that confirmed Bex's suspicions and Bex knew why they looked so familiar.

They were tricks suited for the skateboard not the snowboard.

Grant was just about to call Cammie's name out to her so she could stop before the massive ramp but Bex stopped him.

"She's reliving the feeling without even knowing it." Bex stated

Grant was about to ignore Bex and still call out Cammie's name. But when he saw Bex's eyes he could tell that what Cammie was doing was important to her and he shouldn't stop her.

The funny thing was, was that even though Grant got the message neither of them could look away, Bex broke eye contact with a small red tint on her cheeks.

Both of them returned to looking at Cammie who was nearing the end and the massive ramp at the end.

Bex knew what she was going to do but Bex knew that if she told anyone then Cammie would hold a grudge against her that might never cease.

Bex convinced herself that it was the right thing to do.

_Besides it's not like she's actually going to do something dangerous. _Bex told herself.

They all, apart from Bex and Grant, were eager to see what stunt Cammie would pull this time on the ramp.

But as Cammie came closer to the ramp she was fine but all of a sudden Cammie was reminded of that flashback of the night her father died and her mother become slightly depressed. Cammie came to a sudden halt as she brought the back end of the snowboard forward. Cammie had her head down looking down at the white snow all the time cursing herself because she had remembered that day.

She had tried so hard to push it to the back of her mind but now it all came back to her. All the screams from her mother, all the pain she felt and all the family she had lost. But she reminded herself that she had found one and the other couldn't be found.

All of a sudden Cammie's mind went blank and she could see were the Alps spinning before everything was black and before Cammie had lost unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Hey! Thank you for the reviews I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry to say that I still can't update this in a week because I have 3 essays and 2 exams to do so I'm going to update in about 2 or 3 weeks! XD<p>

Cya! Review?


	4. The Covers

**HEY! It's me, PearlyWirly1, and I'm back. **

**DON'T BOTHER TO READ MY OTHER FANFIC BECAUSE YOU WON'T SEE IT BECAUSE I DELETED IT, UNDERSTAND. GOOD.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anyway I DON'T own Gallagher Girls or any of its characters – I own my OC's though, if there are any. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. I don't own anything except the words written on this page and on other pages. The plot isn't all mine but it will be :D WAHHH! Practically nothing is mine, it is so sad.**

**Also I don't own the idea from the TV series 'Chuck'**

**ZAMMIE… but not just yet… soon though… maybe**

**WARNING: SOME PEOPLE MIGHT BE A BIT OOC**

* * *

><p><span>Chalet Girls<span>

_Recap_

_But as Cammie came closer to the ramp she was fine but all of a sudden Cammie was reminded of that flashback of the night her father died and her mother become slightly depressed. Cammie came to a sudden halt as she brought the back end of the snowboard forward. Cammie had her head down looking down at the white snow all the time cursing herself because she had remembered that day._

_She had tried so hard to push it to the back of her mind but now it all came back to her. All the screams from her mother, all the pain she felt and all the family she had lost. But she reminded herself that she had found one and the other couldn't be found._

_All of a sudden Cammie's mind went blank and she could see were the Alps spinning before everything was black and before Cammie had lost unconsciousness._

Chapter 4 – The Covers

Normal P.O.V

Almost everyone stood as still as stone either from confusion or shock. They all watched Cammie fall unconscious and they also saw a familiar face on skis racing down the track.

Macey got knocked back into reality when she recognised the face and she went down the course followed by Liz.

Just before Cammie's head touched the cold ice someone caught her.

The person that caught Cammie was a tall woman. Her name is Abby Solomon.

"Oh god, is Cam okay?" a small panicked tone asked Abby

"Liz, she's fine she just needs some rest." Replied Abby

"Liz, how the hell did you get here so fast?" Macey was panting when she asked Liz

"I actually shouldn't be asking _you_ that, should I?" Macey turned to Abby and asked the same question, "How the hell did you get here so fast? And how do you know Cammie was going to black out?"

Before Abby could reply Bex joined with the boys in tow.

"I knew something bad was going to happen, I knew the second she stopped. Oh God I should have done something" Bex said in a panicked and hasty tone.

"Has this happened before then?" Abby asked curious

"Yeah, it was about 3 days after I moved into Cammie's neighbourhood. I found out that she was a prodigy on the skateboard and so I couldn't understand why she quit. I asked her to teach me how to actually stand on a skateboard and when she got on she blacked out. Cammie's mom told me that Cammie had memory loss and Cammie's mind was having a difficult time adjusting to the loss so whenever Cammie looked at a skateboard she was reminded of the accident. Cammie's mom said that Cammie doesn't remember the actual accident she just knows and thinks that something she did was the cause of her father's death." Bex explained in a rush and by the end she had tears streaming down her cheeks

"Lets' go back to the house where Cammie is staying, first." Abby said and she started for the house.

Nobody said anything during the journey to the massive house where Cammie would start working.

Abby laid Cammie down on a sofa and made her way to the kitchen with everyone following her.

"Before I explain everything to everybody here," Abby started in a hushed tone, "I have to ask that you don't speak a word about this to anyone and I will have a word with the family Cameron is working for later. My sister, Rachel Morgan, is Cammie's mother and she also has amnesia, my sister got over the fact that she can't remember everything but something un-normal happened on her 19th birthday."

Abby ran her fingers through her hair and she suddenly looked tired which made her look older than normal.

(A/N: Hey! I want to have spies in this story but I don't know how to. When I was writing this I suddenly got an idea. Has anyone ever seen the TV series 'Chuck', if you haven't it's about a man who has these flashbacks when he sees certain people and these flashbacks are about files that are stored in the CIA and so he has to work for the CIA – I was thinking maybe I could use the flashback part and then *poof* the whole spy thing can be included so… yeah. Anyways back to the story)

"On Rachel's 19th birthday she got sudden flashbacks that she wouldn't tell anyone about. The only thing she told was that these flashbacks weren't anything to do with the past, well they sort of were but they weren't about Rachel's past. After that day she became more and more busy and before I knew it she left and was back in Nebraska with a husband and 2 kids – Grant and Cameron.

"I had no idea what she was doing until I met her husband, Matthew Morgan. He was a legend and he always will be. Matt was a famous archaeologist and he travelled the world a lot of times. Rachel soon became like that – famous in archaeology but she left as soon after she became famous. Rachel and Matt met because they became colleagues, Matt left the field of archaeology soon after Rachel and Rachel became headmistress of an exceptional academy. She left though and came back to Nebraska. The weird thing was that Rachel never had flashbacks since she had Grant and Cammie.

"And that is what I am worried about. Maybe I was crazy but I know both Cammie and Rachel and I just had a really bad gut feeling and I think it has something to do with the flashbacks."

Abby explained everything and before anyone could notice that she didn't actually answer the questions Macey asked her she made an excuse and said she needed to be alone right now and Abby walked away with her eyes watering.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Joe Solomon asked with two cups of black coffee in his hands<p>

"That, to be honest, was one of the easier situations I've been stuck in." Abby replied walking past him, taking a cup of coffee, into the living room.

"I told them about Rachel when she was younger and I told them about both her and Matt's covers. Plus I doubt they will realise I didn't answer any of their questions – they'll have too much on their minds." Abby continued

"Oh, and you're gonna have to act like I cried a lot when Grant comes home. Kay?" All she got was a nod for her answer before Joe carried on typing on his brand new MacBook

"Which report are you writing anyway?"

Abby could tell that Joe's fingers slowed down the slightest bit when he started to answer her

"The one where I had to go to Rome as another teams back up because one of their vans, which held their original back up, got compromised and taken down."

Joe's fingers speeded up again and you wouldn't have been able to tell that his fingers slowed unless you were trained.

Abby started to walk to the kitchen and she stopped at the door

"Still can't multitask I see." Abby stated under her breath knowing Joe could hear

"Damn, she noticed." Joe muttered but because Abby is also one of the best living legends she heard it loud and clear.

Abby decided to tease him.

"Aww, one of the best living spy legends still can't properly multitask, how cute." Abby teased and watched as Joe's neck tensed slightly.

Abby laughed and carried on into the kitchen.

When Abby came back with another cup of coffee she asked Joe for a favour

"Could you tell me who our dear Cameron is working for and could you find out when they're coming back to the Alps."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence for the first time in a while.<p>

Soon the boys excused themselves and left for home. Grant stayed a few moments longer but decided to go home. He told the others that if anything else happens then call him straight away.

All the girls sat on the chairs opposite Cammie and none of them moved an inch. They did sway a little from time to time, obviously but no – one moved a lot.

Cammie on the other hand didn't move at all (excluding the movement caused by her breathing).

"OH MY GOD!" Liz screamed scaring the hell out of Macey and Bex

"What?" Mace and Bex asked at the same time

"What is the time?" Liz asked completely ignoring the question

Bex replied "About quarter past five. Why?"

A sharp gasp came from Macey.

Bex got seriously annoyed because nobody would tell her what was going on so she forced it out.

Bex grabbed Liz by the collar and repeated her first question and she got an answer she wasn't expecting at all.

"It's today. Today, around half five or six-"

* * *

><p>"Here is the information you wanted." Said Joe about twenty minutes after he finished his report<p>

"So, who is she working for?"

"Oh," Joe said in a flat tone after he typed a few words in "its-"

"Hey I'm home. Are you feeling any better mo- auntie?" Grant called out when he walked into the house

"Yeah fine thanks." Abby replied while cursing herself in her head for being so busy with Cammie that she forgot to sense for other people.

Joe was doing the same thing to himself as well while quickly putting on paper all the information Abby wanted before shutting down the mac.

Grant wondered into the living room where Abby and Joe were and switched the T.V on. You could tell something was on his mind by the way he flicked though channels without even looking at what was on that channel.

Joe walked towards the kitchen and did a brush pass to Abby

'_Cassandra Goode + family' _Abby read and her eyes widened a tiny bit

(A/N: Sorry to bother you again but is Zach's mother called Cassandra or Catherine cuz I got seriously confused when Zach said his mother's name was Catherine. Could you put it in your review plz and I can change it for future chapters. Thank you!)

Abby carried on reading _'tonight – half 5 or 6 but it's early. Coming about now.'_

* * *

><p>"WHAT! But it takes like an hour to get there!"<p>

"WE KNOW!" Liz and Macey said at the same time.

Bex freaked out and they all rushed to the airport.

Sometime after the Goode family, only consisting of Cassandra Goode, Ioseph Goode and Zachary Goode arrived and after they got their luggage and stuff checked. They waited for the girls expecting them any minute now.

(A/N: SORRY, again but I need to know whether I'm spelling Zach's father's name right cuz I haven't seen that name in a long time. If I'm not then could someone tell me plz – just put it in the review or something. Thanks, again.)

"Where on earth are they!" Cassandra asked no – one in particular knowing that the boys didn't know the answer.

Zach's phone went off

_**To every girl I meet here**_

_**This is what I say**_

_**Run, Run, Runaway, Runaway, Baby**_

_**Before I put my spell on you**_

_**You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling**_

_**'Cause everything you heard is true-**_

"It's Liz." Zach said

"Hey Liz."

"_Hi. Look I'm really sorry but we are running super late we'll be there in like thirty minutes."_

"They're running really late. They'll be coming in about thirty minutes." Zach said to his parents

"Ask her why." Cassandra said with tight lips

"Why are you so late?" Zach said into the phone

"_Well, you know we were supposed to have two new chalet girls. Yeah, well they came and we were having a great time in the ski resort on the rented track when one of the new chalet girls blacked out. Plus the girl that got knocked out has a really long and complicated past even though she's 17. It's kind of confusing really."_

"Explain it to me. We still have to wait like another 25 minutes, anyway."

"_Okay. You know Grant Morgan, he's Cammie's brother. By the way the new chalet girls' names are Cameron Morgan and Rebecca Baxter but call them Cammie and Bex otherwise they will kill you. Anyway Cammie is the girl that blacked out and she has some kind of … un-organised past but I've already said about that. Apparently Cammie is Grant's; I suppose you could say, long lost sister. I'm guessing that both Cammie and Grant had some kind of accident when they were younger because Grant came here when he was, what? 10 or something and he didn't have a sister with him. So anyway, we were all at the ski resort when Cammie told us about Grant not remembering her and at the end of their conversation she said something about her being Grant's sister and walked off. Then we all split up and went to look for her which took 2 hours and we couldn't actually find her so we all met up at the course your family rent out. When all of us got there we saw Cammie on the track and she is AMAZING, no joke. She did all sorts of tricks on the board and they were pretty high techniques. When Cammie got to the massive ramp, you know – the one at the end."_

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"_When she got there she just stopped and then she blacked out. Fortunately, Abby was there to catch her before Cammie hit the ground. Abby talked about Cammie and Grant's mom, Rachel, who was her sister, and she talked about how she thought Cammie was going through the same thing as her mother but Cammie started before her mother did-"_

"Liz," Zach started in a serious tone "Please tell me you aren't talking about her – you know?"

"_What are you talking about? And even if we are talking about the same thing, then how do you know?"_

"Liz, I learnt this stuff in school. How could I not know, I mean girls and their mood swings in high school. Their all like-"

"_Oh my god! You think I'm talking about Cammie PMS-ing. That's just sick."_

"Well, I am sorry but that's what it sounded like over on this side of the conversation." Zach said defensively.

_Liz thought about this for a few moments then said "I'm sorry – it does sound like I'm talking to you about… yeah."_

"_Anyway we are now just outside the airport in the pick-up area so Macey and the new girl, Bex, will come and collect you. I'll wait here."_

Liz hung up the phone.

Zach turned to his parents while putting his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

Zach simply said to them "They're here."

"Finally." Cassandra said with her head bent a little bit backwards so she was looking between the celling and the entrance.

The whole family waited patiently, or at least as patiently as Cassandra could anyway.

Macey and a girl the Goode family didn't recognise came through. One came with a suitcase trolley and the other resting her hand on the trolley's handle. Both came jogging through the crowds of people.

The girl the Goode family didn't recognise was a tall richly tanned girl about the age of 16 to maybe 18.

"Hello, I am one of your new chalets. My name is Rebecca Baxter but please call me Bex." The new girl said in an extremely recognisable British accent.

The family was led to a car and when Zach sat in the backseat next to Liz he said, "Spill."

And so Zach spent the rest of the journey listening to Liz while she talked about Cammie, maybe going off track a few times.

* * *

><p>Cammie woke up but she didn't have the energy to open her eyelids.<p>

Cammie couldn't go back to sleep because the light had already hit her eyelids and she could see a bright colour shining through.

She opened her eyes and she instantly closed them again.

"Bex!" Cammie called

"Yeah!"Bex replied, Cammie felt a headache coming on so she asked Bex whether or not she could make her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah sure!" was Bex's reply.

Cammie placed her hand over her eyes and she made her way to the kitchen.

All Cammie's life she picked up little habits from her mother one of them was drinking coffee whenever she needed staying awake.

Another one was just checking the room with her eyes. Cammie always saw her mother doing it when she was little, about 5 or 6, and she had no idea why her mother did it. Cammie tried it once but her mother caught her out and asked what she was doing, Cammie just replied with 'I wanted to try what you did yesterday when we came into the house'. Rachel just caught her out because instead of just using her eyes she moved her head around quite a bit. Cammie's mother taught her little tricks after she found out Cammie caught her out. After that Cammie taught herself and, if she says so herself, is quite good at it.

This tiny trick turned into one of the worst unknown habits of Cameron Morgan and she did it practically everywhere she went – even in her own home.

This time she didn't scan the room (her eyes are closed remember?) but she just walked in and walked around the objects since she already saw everything yesterday when she walked in.

That was probably a mistake since when she walked past the table a chair was sticking out and she bumped into it causing Cammie to curse under her breath.

The funny thing was: the chair hadn't moved at all as if someone or thing was holding it down (probably someone sitting on it because, you know, it was a chair).

Cammie realised this and grabbed one of the small knives out of their holder. She was about to press the blunt side of the knife to the intruders neck (from the cologne she presumed it was a guy),

"Stop it, Cam." A calm voice Cammie recognised as Bex said.

Cammie opened her eyes and saw Bex drinking something.

She released the boy from her hold; put the knife back into its original place and said one word to Bex,

"Coffee?"

Bex wordlessly gave her the cup and Cammie, before she started drinking, said to the boy "Sorry, my mistake."

Cammie drank the coffee and said,

"I'm gonna take out my contacts and," Cammie paused and looked around, "I guess I'm gonna come back and this is going to be the interrogation room for a few minutes."

Cammie left and the kitchen and the people gathered in the room stayed silent for a long time.

Bex broke the silence by saying, "Yes you all saw what _she_ did and no - this isn't a dream. i can pinch you to prove it if you like." She said with a little pride in her voice.

Just one sentence answered most of the questions that were now spilling out of everybody's' mouths.

The only person who was quiet was Bex and she had a tiny smirk on her face.

Cammie came walking in right then and all the questions stopped as they starred amazed at Cammie's true eyes.

* * *

><p>Hey I'm finally back and I'm totally sorry.<p>

Hey! Don't look at me like that – I can explain.

First we had to go to London for the weekend then I came home only to find that the internet was down because of some stupid person. Then when the internet came back on my laptop crashed which was totally inconvenient and my laptop was never fixed until 3 weeks had past.

Oh and because I'm a certain age I still have to do exams in the next few weeks but next year I shouldn't have to do them until I do A-Level because it'll all be GCSE.

So that means I won't be able to update OR write until the exams are over so I can't update for the next month. I will definitely TRY to update A.S.A.P

P.S I'm 12 coming 13 this 30th so Happy Birthday to me – I sound so vain :'(

PearlyWirly1

xox


End file.
